During recent years there has been a trend toward producing toys or puzzles for use by children which assist in educating the children as well as amusing them. Treasure finding games have always been of utmost interest to young children. Treasure finding games combine the thrill of discovery with the reward of locating hidden treasure. Treasure finding games typically require that the child use deductive reasoning skills to follow sequential directions and utilize uncovered clues to locate the hidden treasure. Preferably, treasure finding games also force the child to utilize manual dexterity to manipulate the game in order to locate the hidden treasure.